


The New Girl

by epicmuggle, TheLongestTime



Series: High School Genderbents [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Dave Strider Karkat Vantas - Freeform, F/M, Female John, Genderbending, Joan Egbert, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, OMG DRAMA, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Davekat - Freeform, dave strider - Freeform, dave strider/ karkat vantas moirallegiance, davekat - Freeform, female genderbent, genderbent, love battle, slicks crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmuggle/pseuds/epicmuggle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLongestTime/pseuds/TheLongestTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan Egbert is the new girl, and her late arrival into the school year sparks a romance battle between two friends, Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas. Each wanting to win her heart before the other for the glory of it all. But will it turn out as good as they hope? will they develop real feelings for her? will they learn a lesson about playing with anothers heart? will their friendship even be affected? and what about joan herself? what will she feel? how will she think of the boys actions? will she even notice since she has her own busy life to worry aobut? and by busy we mean......well....we shouldnt spoil that now should we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: First Glances

Chapter One

First Glances

 

**⇒** **Be the new girl**

 

you sigh as you sit down at your vanity. you pull your long black hair to the side and brush it. it’s too early to give much effort but today is your first day at your new school, and to make matters more awkward it’s the middle of the school year so you are sure to stand out like a sore thumb. you sigh pulling your hair back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon, your favorite color. you adjust your glasses, black framed and a tad too large for your face but hey it’s what you got. you stand up and adjust your sweater and skirt. you wanted to wear a different outfit but the school you're entering is a private one so that means a pleated skirt and sweater. but since you're entering late the sizes are awkward, so you got stuck with a sweater that’s a tad too large for you, so it just means you look comfy. you can work with that. being comfy will hopefully help with your nerves.

 

nerves or not you have school. so you collect your bag and go downstairs to the breakfast bar and take a seat. not surprised at the note your father left you next to your breakfast of eggs and cheese.

 

_Good Luck on your first day. I am very proud of you and how you're taking this move. i know you will do amazing things today_

_~ Dad_

 

you chuckle and place the note in your bag and check the time. oh god you're already running late. you chug your juice and grab a slice of toast and run out the door. good job there girl.  but no matter you're driving anyways, a nice pickup truck. making you stand out more in this preppy city town. as you drive you look around. these palm trees and shops are not what you’re used to. man Florida is a lot different than Washington. but no matter you had to move and that’s that.

 

you get to the school soon enough and after finding a parking place you stand outside the school. you hold your books and look around. you were told to wait for a guide. which you do on the bench bored, well not bored, you're very much aware of the looks people were giving you. you guess you’ll be keeping to yourself here at this school.

 

or so you think till someone taps your shoulder and you look up to a (cute) blonde kid with shades.

 

“hey I’m Dave, and I’m guessing you're the new girl?” he asks of you as he looks at you, but then again you can’t be sure with his choice of eyewear. but no matter you nod and stand up, you're shorter than him but then again you're shorter than most, but you still can keep up as you walk alongside him.

“so like i said, I’m Dave, Dave Strider the one and only heh. and I’ll be your guide for Skaia high till your adjusted. so first things first, may i know your name?” he smiles a bit at you and scratches the back of his head

 

“I’m Joan, Joan Egbert. thanks for this Dave” you look at your books shyly. you have always been shy with guys, too many non-reciprocated crushes to even think otherwise.

 

“it’s no problem. so let’s begin?” he walks you around pointing out places. it really is a nice campus. fountains and gardens to study and an awesome library, which calls for the nerd in you but you can’t go now, not while you're talking with a cute guy. who even makes a few jokes to ease your mind a bit? Dave strider huh…. nice to know

 

**⇒** **Dave, Karkat is waiting on your lazy ass**

 

you know you know. you adjust your tie and sweater vest with the school crest and smile at yourself in the mirror. well dam bro has taught you to clean up good, and good indeed. so once you're prepped and your hair is placed you rush out the door to Karkat and his car taking the passenger seat as he drives

 

“man took you long enough” he complains

“yeah sorry, I’m not used to getting up this early” you take the bagel from him and enjoy it.

“well you're fault, they asked for a volunteer and your freak ass did volunteer”

“i need the community service hours. and it should take a day or two max; show her the school and bam back to normalcy.”

“sure whatever” he says as he rolls his eyes

 

this is normal for you two, it has been since you two meet in middle school. you both had the same bully, and two against one is a better odd. no needless to say, you and he kicked ass and a friendship was born.

After enough taunts and teasing you arrive to the school with him, punching his arm teasingly as you get out slinging your back on your back and mocking Karkat for his ‘fabulous’ messenger bag. he punches you back and heads off to the library. ok now it’s time to find this new girl.

 

you go to the front of the school; this was where they told you to go. you look around and your eyes fall upon a girl. petite, with long black hair flowing behind her tied up in a perfect blue ribbon, and then her fair skin with the shadow of her glasses upon it. god she was breathtaking. who haven’t you noticed her before-oh shit. she’s the new girl isn’t she? god you told kar two days, well sucks to be him because you may extend the guide. you don’t waste any time and walk over tapping her shoulder. and then she looks up at you with such deep blue eyes it takes you a second to respond

 

“hey I’m Dave, and I’m guessing you're the new girl?” wow lame strider. that is not how you pick up the ladies. but hey she nods and stands up. still quiet though, god Dave fill the awkward silence “so like i said, I’m Dave, Dave Strider the one and only heh. and I’ll be your guide for Skaia high till your adjusted. so first things first, may i know your name?” you smile at her as well. god you're already gonna give off a nervous vibe. not cool strider. not cool at all.

 

“I’m Joan, Joan Egbert. thanks for this Dave” she looks down to her books, shyly you think. god don’t scare her. “it’s no problem. so let’s begin?” she nods so sweetly and some of her curls bounce and gosh Dave stop staring.

 

you lead her along walking closely but not too close. you point out the simple things. the mess hall, the English wing, and then when you pointed the library she lit up and it was the cutest thing. you got so distracted by her you trip almost landing in the fountain. SHIT not cool strider now you’ve gone and embarrassed yourself and she’ll think she’s stuck with a dweeb- wait. you look up to see her giggling. you bounce up and apologize and she just gives you that smile and you can tell you're still ok.

 

the rest of the tour goes off without a hitch and since you are her guide the school gave the both of you a similar schedule. so you take her to your biology class, which you share with Karkat. but for now the room is mainly empty since you did arrive early. but of course Karkat is there too, with his nose in a book. you smirk and go over towards him dropping your bag on his desk startling him

 

“wha?- DAVE WHAT THE FUCK MAN?” he shouts, as is the norm, and shoves your backpack off and Joan giggles taking a seat near you two. kar hears and you watch him turn to her and no...he isn’t thinking what you thought is he? “oh hello. are you the new girl Dave is guiding?” he asks calmly. oh sure now be a calm fuck ass you retard.

 

you turn to your desk and open a book as they chit chat. if this goes the way you think it may. no way in hell are you gonna let him win.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh i hope you guys liked it, i wanted to add more, but i wanna make sure i did post something for you guys! Trust me Karkat is gonna lead the next chapter like the boss he is. i hope you guys like it and if you have suggestions or comments let us know. thanks <3


	2. Chapter Two: It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just gonna leave the tumblr here in case you would want to message us about something, fanart, ideas ect (karkatkingofrage.tumblr.com)

Chapter Two

It Begins

 

⇒ **Karkat, mumble to yourself**

 

Which is what you shall do. Would you normally be doing this? No you would not be, normally you wouldn’t even be here this early. Around this time you still be in bed just waking up. Well having kankri ramble about how lazy you are as your alarm to get you up. Man you can’t wait for tomorrow. Saturday. Aka sleeping in till whenever the fuck you wanted since Dave had a game you have plans for later but no matter. Right now you're in your biology room, the only one in that room since you came so early. Why again? Oh that’s right Dave being the ironic overachiever he is just had to volunteer to show the new kid around when they asked. So that means you got to get your ass outta bed an hour earlier to get to school while no one’s here. Awesome.

 

You need to do something with your time so you take your seat in your biology room and study. The phases of mitosis aren’t the most interesting thing to study, but its biology and over all that does interest you a bit. So you sit here reading and re reading while taking notes on interphase, prophase, metaphase, anaphase, and telophase while you're alone.

 

in enough time that you have no clue what exactly it is because why would you care, you get a bag slammed on your desk and look up. “wha?- DAVE WHAT THE FUCK MAN?” he laughs and you notice the girl sitting behind him next to you and...wow. who is she? that’s what you wanna know. why is Dave with such a cute girl? man you can’t take your eyes away that is till Dave sits on your desk like the ass he is.

 

you, being the proper troll kankri raised you to be, take out the manners that you don’t use all too often and introduce yourself “oh hello. are you the new girl Dave is guiding?” she nods softly letting some of the curls in her pony tail bounce.

 

“I’m Karkat.” you turn to face her as you introduce yourself . she smiles shyly at you making your heart flutter a bit. so what you have a soft spot for shyer girls, you're not a fan of the party type “heh I’m Joan” she brushes the hair from her face as she says that and looks back at you and you look back into her eyes. man that is such a perfect shade of blue. but sadly soon enough the class floods with people and Joan excuses herself so she can go talk to the teacher and Dave slides into the seat in front of you

 

“cute isn’t she?” Dave asks

“yeah….really cute” you mumble under your breath

 

“yeah and she’s in a bunch of our classes…..meaning we’ll see a lot of her”

“mmm sounds good to me”

“oh is that so?”

“yeah just maybe…..”

“i was thinking of asking her out sometime….” he turns and looks at you now and you look up to him. oh was he? ha. no.

 

you lean back and look at him “well i was too. she seems like a really nice girl, I’d like to know her better”

 

“as would i…” he leans on your desk and looks at you “but we both know she can only date one of us….so is this what i think this is?” he smirks and raises a brow and you lean in “it just may be stridork”

 

he grins evilly “may the best man win”

 

“oh i will” you reply. he goes back to his seat and Joan comes back with some papers

 

“sorry about that kar” she says as she sits down adjusting her skirt “as you were saying?”

 

“oh yeah i-” you're cut off by the teacher “Mr.Vantas! i see you're enjoying this class so much that you can’t help but talk to others about it. So mind sharing with the class and not just with the new student what you have to say?”

 

oh shit. god you hated when all the attention was on you like this“ well um….”

 

“he was just catching me up on the book quickly sir. I’m sorry but I was extremely confused by what was going on and he was helping me” Joan says calmly and the teacher buys it “well….thank you Mr. vantas…but now if you would look here….”

 

You don’t even listen but rather mouth a thank you to her and she smiles and faces the board taking notes. You’re a bit taken back, she didn’t have to do that for you. You keep a small grin as you take notes, your mind thinking of ways you can ask her to hang out, because anyone who saved your ass you will replay…but you wanna do more than just repay her.

 

yeah Dave is gonna have a hard time beating you to her, cause now you're determined to win.

 

⇒ **Joan, be oblivious to this whole thing**

 

what thing? there isn’t anything to be oblivious to. you just helped a friend out, because come on no wants a teacher bothering them. and you didn’t want it to happen to Karkat because of you. that would be bad, cause then would he even want to be your friend? you didn’t think so. so you did what you had to, even if you didn’t want to cause talking on your first day is always a fright, and spoke up. he was grateful enough he said thank you. making you think about him and what he could be like. but you can’t dwell on the kind Karkat vantas right now. right now you have to worry about the book you're reading in class. oh _The Lord of the Flies_. what fun.

 

once the lecture ends there are still a few minutes in class so you begin to pack your bag as Dave turns around and speaks to you “so what class am i taking you to next Joan?”

 

“AP English i believe, in room 234” you reply as you fix your glasses on the bridge of your nose

 

“oh great i have that class too” you turn to Karkat as he speaks “it’s not that bad and you haven’t missed too much”

 

“sadly i don’t have English, but instead History” Dave says as he brushes his bangs back facing the both of you “i can still walk you if you like”

 

“well that’s fine i suppose, if it isn’t a hassle i mean” you say a bit surprised at how he is going through with this. you were expecting to be ditched by this point

 

“I’ll go with you too. it’s no problem since I’m in that room anyways” Karkat offers standing up as the bell rings

 

you get up and as you walk between the two boys you see how much shorter you are

 

“hey vantas look, little Joanie here is actually shorter than you” Dave teases

 

you punch him lightly “hey I’m not that short!” he chuckles and kar speaks up “yeah Dave just because you're freakishly tall doesn’t mean were short”

 

you giggle in agreement and walk with them. you're getting a better feeling about this school year….and about the boys here too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh heres a small beginning filler chapter, it may seem dull now but it surely is going to get interesting in the next chapter. remember message us at karkatkingofrage.tumblr.com for suggestions or anything else heh oh and the next chapter will come out next friday or the week after, its going to be a large chapter for you guys. hope you like it <3


	3. Chapter Three: Behind the Curtain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joan....isnt all that she seems to be....so enjoy this peek behind her curtain...and lets see how it does effect her in school too

Chapter Three

Behind the Curtain

 

⇒ **Joan, pay attention in class!**

 

You blink and shake your head. Yes…..class. That’s what you needed to focus on. Not what was going on back home? You’re in your last class of the day. Pre-Calc. god this class was boring. You did this chapter already in your old school so you look out the window. It was new scenery. But then again you've seen so many at this point, it’s lost its excitement. This has to be the what? 30th school you've been in at least. You have your dad and his coworkers to blame for that one. They mess up; your life gets fucked in every way possible. Same name and face, yet a new lie and identity. But hey you've gotten used to it. You get dragged out of your thoughts by the bell. You collect your bags and go to your car. Trying to avoid running into the new people and maybe new friends you've met. You can't risk being seen now. For if you were you'd have to socialize and that wouldn't be good. Cause then you'd be late going home. You shudder at the memory of last time.

 

Luckily you get to your car without being spotted and drive home. You leave your car on the street. Your does stick out like a sore thumb. You’re old red truck in the sea of shiny new black ones. Yeah, you're poor old truck can't compare to the dozen cars. You sigh and leave your bag in the car and knock on the door. Once it’s opened you look up to see clubs welcome you in. he nods to you and you to him. You waste no time going into your room and shutting the door behind you, but not daring to lock it.

 

You collapse on your bed and sigh. But you can't stay that way for long. You get up and change into your after school clothes. A tight long sleeves black turtle neck, thick and tight black pants with black combat boots. Yes it is not normal clothing, but for what you do, it’s mandatory. While you are still left undisturbed in your room, which you know won’t last long, you sit down at your desk and lap top and begin your school work. You lean back in your swivel chair and open your English book just as your door slams open

 

“Boss wants you to clean downstairs” a voice growls. You look up to see one of the coworkers, whose name you don't know but you know the face. You nod and get up placing your book down and follow him down the stairs. Keeping a respectable distance. The walk is long and quiet. Down three flights of stairs you go. He brings you to the door and walks off. You walk in and don't even flinch anymore at the scene in front of you.

 

Most people would though, you have adjusted to this life. Of being told to clean the blood stains that cover the floors and walls, to clean the knives and other sharp and painful tools, told to Clorox it all, told to fuel the fire and spread the ashes, told to keep quiet. It’s what you do. Being the daughter of the beta mob boss, has its downfalls. The benefits? Ha, as if you'd get any. What’s the upside to being the slave to spades slick’s crew? Having to clean their messes and do the dirty work, having to cook and take care of grown ass men, have to do….things you would never want to do with the boss. God….you hated those one on one session. But when the boss wanted you, you had to be there. You’re cheaper than some random prostitute, and since you move so much, being a girl he always has access to what he needs. Plus he can make you do whatever he wants…..and you can never argue.

 

But it’s no use to dwell on these thoughts now. Its 3:30 pm and you need to clean this huge mess (you guess it was more than one person) and prepare dinner within two hours. Wonderful. You don't waste any more time wallowing in your own misfortune and fucked up life. But rather you go to the closet and grab your supplies and begin to clean. You aren't allowed to leave any mess behind, you can't risk it. Yes blood splatters make someone more terrified, but then again if you have to close up shop and move, you can't leave a traceable mess behind.

 

This grueling process, which is all too familiar, takes you a good 45 minutes. A new record, yeah might as well apply for Guinness book of world record with that one. Yeah, get a ribbon as you're laced behind bars. Just perfect. You stand up and look at yourself. a dirty bloody mess. You go down the hall to the bathroom, where you always keep spare sets of clothes. Because if you tried to cook dinner in this? You’d be punished for sure. So after a quick change and thorough wash of your hands then bolt back up to the kitchen.

 

The boys were big Italian boys, so that meant a big Italian diet. When you get to the kitchen, you begin to heat up various pots on the stove, and then go into the fridge. Well, seems it was a good week from the amount of meat available. You take out a few packs and put them into the larger pot, adding oils and seasonings. Than as that begins to cook you chop vegetables and throw those into a pan, then take cans of tomatoes and bam another pot. You season everything and clean your workspace as you go. You stir the tomato sauce and throw the vegetables in with the meat stirring it together before adding the tomato. It is a nice and simple dinner. You look around. Seems more of the crew is here today than normal. Just means more mouths to feed.

 

You slave over the stove for a while before making several bowls and leaving it on the counter. Quickly making yourself a sandwich and bolting to your room as you scarf it down. The men enjoy the spaghetti and meat sauce as you finish your ham sandwich and cram through your homework. It’s almost six, soon enough spades and will be back….your father…who knows? He is the only one who treats you right in this house. Making you food and trying to make you feel normal. But spades send him off most of the time. Leaving you a victim to their whims. But you can’t focus on that now. Do your homework.

 

 

A few hours later, as you’re getting up to the destruction of the conch in your English book a pair of hands slide down your side and you don’t even shiver but look up to see slick

 

“Hey Joanie baby…..miss me?”

You nod “yes boss”

 

He plays with the hem of your shirt “I missed you too…..say…we need a reunion don’t we? It’s been a good month since we last had fun…..” he leans in breathing down your neck

 

You nod slowly “it has….want me to come down?”

 

“No….not needed….your bed will do just fine” you nod again and he begins to kiss down your neck.

 

You can’t help but do what he says. You have to. He’s the boss.

 

And you’re the boss’s girl.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it may be a while for the next chapter with the holiday and all, but man....the drama planned.....mmmmmmmm so good...so confusing...so revealing...and fluffehs. gotta have our fluff


	4. Chapter Four: Boys Will Be Boys

Chapter Four

Boys will be Boys

 

**⇒ Karkat, wait for Dave like the Bro you are**

After school its the same thing as always, you  go to your locker with dave, see what time his football practice will be over by, if he has it, at all that day, then you begin your homework in the school library, since you have to stay and wait it out since you're his ride home. He does  pay for the gas, so the least you can do is wait for him. Hey nothing wrong with chilling in the library for a few hours,  they have all the sources you need, books, outlets, free wifi. What more could you need? Well, it does get a bit lonely.every now and then …. Sollux sometimes comes and studies with you but thats only when Ampora or Medigo isn't  with him.  Man you are a loner aren't you? You sigh and put your face into your book. During this time of the day you also go over what happened, sorta like a mental diary- no fuck that. No way in hell do you have any form of a diary. Who do you think you are? Kankri? Fuck no.

 

Ok but yes today. Did anything interesting happen? Well yeah….you met Joan. A small smile finds its way to your lips. She was something, smart and cute, yet shy and sweet. There couldn't be a bad bone in her body. Then again you just met her today, and Dave started one of his stupid games. Sometimes it was who can beat the game first, or get the highest grade….or since high school started….the prettiest girlfriend. You tried to not play that game, but dave always made prizes for the winner and such. And you knew you were lonely, so having company may be fun. Dave was the popular kid, and you being his best bro, were popular too. So getting a girlfriend wasn't hard…..but beating Dave always has been.

 

But with Joan...it sorta...felt different. You didn't just want to beat Dave, you genuinely wanted to get to know her better, not like you did with the other girls. This wasn't some video game….but it was a test. This time you and Dave are going after the same girl. You both know the saying ‘bros before hos’ and all that….but still. Lately, with Dave hanging out with the football players more and more….he is changing a bit. you bet its nothing, just the way the season plays out normally. It….shouldn't be anything more? Right?

 

Man look at you talking to yourself like this is a diary . God you need help. You sigh and look down into your Biology textbook. Cellular respiration. Awesome.  You give a small groan and begin to study. You still have another hour till practice is over.

  


**⇒ Dave…..that doesn't look like football practice**

 

Maybe it doesn't seem like you're at football practice because well….you aren't. Truth is, you knew practice was canceled. But yet, here you are behind the bleachers with some of the guys, and not telling karkat the deal like you should. Normally when practice was canceled you just went home with kar….but this time the guys asked to see you. So here you are leaning on a pole as they smoke their cigarettes. You don't participate….but you do want to hear what they have to say.

 

“you're a smart kid...ya know that strider?” the wide-receiver, Caliborn, asks of you. you nod in response “we need a smart kid……”

 

You look at him “we? we who?”  

 

He chuckles “my….dads business. a lot of the boys on the team work for him….we think you'd be a great addition to the team” a bunch of the dudes chuckle.

 

You blink and look at him “what...type of business?” he sighs and leans against a different pole facing you

 

“we can...tell you more once you go and get interviewed...its just the way it works”

 

You nod and bite your inner lip considering. god you need a job. hey, the extra cash flow wouldn't hurt. You can even buy nice things for joan and beat karkat and get the girl. you look back up to him “i'll…..go in for the interview….”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah its a little short im sorry lovelies, but it is a bit of a cliff hanger as well, especially since that last chapter. im happy to see yall are liking it ^u^
> 
> more coming out soon....in addition to some new series too~ (yes genderbent....but new AU basis!)
> 
> so dont forget to hit kudos, comment and subscribe! Love yall! and hope you all had a good thanksgiving with your families!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Excluded Chapters~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088367) by [TheLongestTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLongestTime/pseuds/TheLongestTime)




End file.
